


Close your eyes.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [5]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (just a little - as a treat), Blushing, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Food, M/M, Pining, Quote drabble, Short, Short & Sweet, Taste-testing, food (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Normally, Joe would whip him up something quickly. Be it whatever was left of the night’s special or just something easy that he knew Cherry would like. But tonight, he had plans. There were a few new menu items he was thinking about adding and he needed his favorite taste-tester’s opinion.A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello there! This is my first Sk8 the Infinity fic and, yes, I know I said I was going to wait until the whole show was out...but this is a drabble and doesn't really rely on the plot of the show, so I think I'm okay? (Even though I've totally been reading some amazing Matcha Blossom fics that are already out -- I'm just trying to ease into the new fandom. Be gentle!)
> 
> This was a request from my friend @howshouldiknowboutlife on tumblr~ And although it wasn't specifically for Joe and Cherry...I was told any fandom/ship, so haha! My chance~
> 
> Beta'd by my amazing sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Are you quite finished yet?” Cherry’s deep, grumpy voice drifted into the kitchen and Joe did his best not to snort.

Normally, Joe would whip him up something quickly. Be it whatever was left of the night’s special or just something easy that he knew Cherry would like. But tonight, he had plans. There were a few new menu items he was thinking about adding and he needed his favorite taste-tester’s opinion.

“At least pour me a glass of wine, you inhospitable--”

“C’mon, Kaoru, you’ve got water and a cup of lemon sorbet,” Joe offered, still finishing up his last plate.

“I’m not eating dessert first, you heathen,” came Cherry’s snippy reply.

Joe did laugh this time. “It’s not dessert,” he began as he breezed into the front of the house. “It’s a palate cleanser.” 

Cherry was seated with his arms crossed over his chest. He quirked an eyebrow. “And I’m meant to cleanse my palate before I’ve eaten anything?”

Ignoring the question, Joe placed the first of four plates in front of his habitual free-loading cheapskate of a childhood friend. But he didn’t remove the cloche covering it. “Close your eyes.”

At that, Cherry fixed him with an unimpressed look. “Kojiro--”

“Humor me,” he urged with his signature smile. The one that made girls swoon, but only caused his current guest to roll his eyes.

“Fine.” Cherry did as he was told, letting his eyes slip closed. His nostrils flared as Joe removed the cover from the plate. “It smells good, at least.”

Joe clicked his tongue. “Like you’ve ever had a bad meal here.” Then he added, “Plus, you always eat for free, so…” 

“Yes, well, at least it’s worth the price.” He titled his head slightly. “May I open my eyes now?”

“Not yet.” Joe bit his lip to hold in a chuckle at the little growl he received in response. “I want you to taste it first.”

“Kojiro…” 

“I know, I always say you eat with your eyes first, but this time--” 

“Very well,” Cherry harrumphed. “Pass me the fork or whatever I’m supposed to use for this.”

Joe grinned and reached for a spoon. “First course, soup.” He handed it over.

“I’m supposed to eat soup with my eyes closed?” Cherry asked dryly.

“What’s the matter?” Joe questioned. “Afraid you’ll miss your mouth and spill it on your fancy--”

“Master,” Carla’s robotic voice interrupted. “Your heart rate has slowed, indicating that your blood sugar may be low.”

Joe started to laugh, but covered it up with a cough into his fist. “Okay, I’ll feed you if you’re worried about making a mess.” And he couldn’t be sure if it was because of what he’d said or being called out by his board’s A.I., but he noted the way Cherry’s cheeks had tinted pink. 

“I can feed myself,” Cherry snapped and scooped a spoonful, giving it a blow and a tentative sip -- as if Joe hadn’t taken his cat’s tongue into account -- before shoveling it into his mouth. The pink hue spread across his face as Cherry’s eyes fluttered open. “This is...delicious.” 

Joe had to turn his head as his own cheeks warmed. “Yeah? Not too much salt?”

Cherry shook his head. “No. Perfect ratio.” He looked up at Joe, his expression soft. “It’s wonderful.” And Joe’s heart skipped a beat.

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “That’ll be our new seasonal soup, then.” He grabbed the next covered plate and replaced the bowl and saucer. “Try this next.” But just as Cherry was about to remove the cloche, Joe tutted. “Nuh-uh. Eyes closed.” 

The glare he received in response would have sent anyone else packing. But Joe was immune. 

“Just humor me, Kaoru.” 

A pause and then, “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really, really like these two! I can't wait to see more of them~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
